General Hale
General Hale is the central-antagonist-turned-anti-hero of the second half of Season 5 of the ABC TV series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. She is a high-ranking officer of the U.S. Armed Forces who formulates a plot to arrest any remaining S.H.I.E.L.D. agents following the Framework simulation conducted by Holden Radcliffe. She is also the mother of Ruby Hale, who acted as her main assassin and right-hand. She is also revealed to be the last surviving sleeper agent and leader of HYDRA. She was portrayed by Catherine Dent. Biography Hunting S.H.I.E.L.D. Following the death of Hale's superior Glenn Talbot, Hale decided to take action by ordering the arrest of all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents after learning that Daisy Johnson (actually a Life-Model Decoy of the real Daisy Johnson) was the one responsible for Talbot's death. Even when being told by a captive Leo Fitz about the true circumstances behind the incident and that Talbot has actually survived, Hale refuses to give up her pursuit on the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. After killing two of her subordinates for their failure, Hale confronts her daughter Ruby for missing class, and advised her to tag along with her plan to hunt down S.H.I.E.L.D.. Though Ruby agrees to do this, she questions her mother of her motives by pointing out that S.H.I.E.L.D. used to be praised as good guys until the Framework incident, to which Hale responded that her actions were due to orders by people that she needs to answer to, promising that she's only doing this for Ruby and all the other unfortunate citizens. Locking Up Her Daughter When the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents have resurfaced, Hale sends Ruby to spring the trap on them under a false intent on peaceful negotiation. To that end, she sends in robot soldiers to help Ruby capture them, but Ruby planned on killing them in an intent to lure Daisy to her, which resulted a backfire that allowed the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to escape. Confronting Ruby in her bedroom, Hale states her disappointment for what Ruby did, but Ruby defended her actions by declaring it an opportunity to find Daisy. Unperturbed by this, Hale furious locks Ruby in her bedroom and hires Carl Creel as her new right-hand. Despite Creel's suspicions over Hale's true motives, he agreed to join her to hunt down the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Capturing Coulson Upon learning tat Werner von Strucker is currently in a mental hospital, Hale gets Ruby to recruit him to their cause, despite some beef that Werner had with Ruby during their early training days in HYDRA. However, Hale ends up being captured by Phil Coulson, who interrogated her about her true motives and her daughter's actions against Yo-Yo Rodriguez. However, Hale had Creel to gain control of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents' plane, allowing her to take Coulson as her prisoner. Gaining the possession of a certain element called Gravitonium, Hale intends to use it to for a secret HYDRA project called Project Destroyer of Worlds (created by the late Daniel Whitehall and Wolfgang von Strucker), which involves recreating a super soldier by designing an individual capable of taking on the properties of any known material. However, the project backfired when Creel broke Coulson and Talbot free after learning about Hale's true intentions. Betrayed by Her Daughter An angry Hale order Ruby to track down the men and kill them, but Ruby has had enough of her mother as she tried so hard to earn her acknowledgment. In her bedroom, Ruby manipulated Hale into letting her guard down by proclaiming that they were both weaknesses to each other, prompting a sorrowful Hale to embrace her daughter, only to end up being knocked out and left behind inside Ruby's bedroom. Recaptured by S.H.I.E.L.D Hale was eventually released by her aide Candice Lee, as Hale had expressed her great annoyance at Lee for taking far too long to free her. As they walked through the hallway, Lee informed her of Ruby Hale's escape with Werner von Strucker and the Gravitonium. Hale demanded to speak with the Superior but was informed that he was dead before Lee then showed Hale images of Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons as they had come into contact with the Sleeper Mechs which had eventually resulted in the Superior being killed. Hale checks on Carl Creel's current situation Determined to stop Ruby's plans before she could infuse herself with Gravitonium and potentially be killed by it, Hale commented that they had both seen what the Gravitonium did to Carl Creel, as she also questioned Lee on Creel's recovery, as Lee informed Hale that Creel was not doing any better but was actually getting worse. Hale and Lee went to see Creel inside his cell, who was still suffering from the voices of Franklin Hall and Ian Quinn who he kept hearing inside his head, with Hale questioning how they could help while Creel insisted there was nothing that anybody could actually do to help him. Hale witnesses Carl Creel's mental breakdown Hearing Creel's complaints, Hale learned that Hall and Quinn had been consumed by the Gravitonium which was why Creel could hear them inside his head. When Lee expressed her concern over what would happen to Ruby if she infused herself with the Gravitonium, Creel became angry and furiously demanded that they should focus on doing something to help him, causing Lee to draw her weapon at Creel. Enraged by everything that had happened to him, Creel then absorbed the properties of a concrete wall before banging his head against it to make the voices leave, leaving Hale heavily worried. Hale ordering her HYDRA team to stand down Before Hale could try to find Ruby, however, the HYDRA Preparatory Academy had come under attacked by S.H.I.E.L.D., as Hale and Lee were almost knocked off their feet when S.H.I.E.L.D. had fired their missile directly into the facility's roof into order to give their agents away inside from the Containment Module, with Lee questioning with some horror what was happening. As they made their way through the base, Hale and her men encountered Quake and Melinda May as Lee and the other HYDRA agents drew their weapons at the agents, however, Hale ordered them all to stop and lower their guns. Hale surrendering herself over to S.H.I.E.L.D. Much to the considerable surprise of everybody there, Hale had then immediately held up her hands and surrendered herself to Quake and May, with Quake expressing her doubt that Hale was being genuine in her surrender. Hale, however, claimed that they had no time to fight each other and explained that Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons were both in danger in the HYDRA Herefordshire Facility, noting how Ruby had taken the Gravitonium which she intended to infuse herself with, noting that this would finally allow Ruby to become the Destroyer of Worlds, noting that Ruby intended to kill Fitz and Simmons. Hale making a new deal with Daisy Johnson Quake and May agreed to take Hale to the Zephyr One and they had quickly traveled to the HYDRA facility. Before entering, Hale listened to Quake giving her briefing to the agents about what to expect once they were inside. Once agent May removed her handcuffs, Hale had expressed her own admiration at Quake's leadership skills, while also commenting that Phil Coulson had trained her well, before requesting that Quake not kill Ruby during the mission. She expressed doubt at the idea of making Ruby a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent as Quake had actually suggested, as Hale promised to do her best to talk her down.[13] Losing a Daughter https://marvelcinematicuniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Hale?action=edit&section=28 Hale, while alongside both Quake and Melinda May had then entered inside the HYDRA Herefordshire Facility and had immediately begun exploring the base, however upon hearing Ruby Hale's voice as she screamed in pain, Hale rushed into a room and found the Particle Infusion Chamber which her daughter was using to infuse herself with all of the Gravitonium, which was currently causing her incredible agony. Hale discovers all of Ruby Hale's new powers Finding Werner von Strucker in a state of panic, Hale had desperately ordered Strucker to shut down the device and watched in anxiety as Ruby lay motionless inside the chamber, with Leo Fitz explaining that she had only actually absorbed eight percent of the Gravitonium. As Hale looked on in complete terror, the chamber finally reopened as Ruby calmly opened her eyes and levitated out of the chamber and then rose several feet above everybody watching her due to her new power gained from the Gravitonium now inside her body, much to the complete amazement of everybody who was in the room. Hale desperately attempts to help Ruby Hale Once Ruby then fell on the ground, Hale had tried to comfort her but she was pushed back by Strucker, who tried to help Ruby who was complaining that she could hear Ian Quinn and Franklin Hall as they screamed in her head, which Carl Creel had also heard after coming into contact with the Gravitonium. Hale then watched on in complete horror as Strucker was accidentally killed by Ruby, who discovered her new found powers and crushed Strucker's skull, before openly weeping at his corpse. Terrified, Ruby insisted that she did not mean to kill Strucker and begged for the voices to stop screaming. Hale witnesses Ruby Hale's new true strength Terrified over what to do, Hale watched as Ruby begged to be put back in the machine before she launched Jemma Simmons and Fitz backward with her powers, pinning them against the wall until Hale managed to get through her and convinced Ruby to put them down. As Ruby cried and explained that there was something really wrong with her head, the nervous Hale had tried to keep her calm by promising that she and S.H.I.E.L.D. were trying to figure out a way to help her, while telling Ruby that she needed to stay calm, as Ruby panicked, her powers became even more uncontrollable. Hale tries to get Ruby Hale to focus on her With Ruby in a complete state of panic, Quake then attempted to get through to her as she noted that she had gone through this following her Terrigenesis which gave Quake her Inhuman powers, promising that Ruby would be able to overcome this experience eventually, however, this had only caused Ruby to become even angrier at Quake, seemingly accusing Hale of always putting her attention of Quake over her. As Hale watched on in horror, Ruby used her powers to drag Quake over to her until Hale had convinced her daughter to let Quake go, as Quake insisted that she did not want to fight. Hale watches while Ruby Hale tortures Quake Hale watched on as Ruby then began crushing Quake's insides with her powers, as Hale ordered her to stop, insisting that Quake was on their side, to which Ruby let Quake go and furiously questioned why Hale was never on her side. When Ruby claimed that she was never good enough for her mother, Hale insisted that this was not the case and promised that all she wanted was Ruby to reach her potential, before apologizing for pushing Ruby too hard. As Hale insisted that Ruby was not a mistake, she watched in horror as Ruby continued screaming in agony due to Quinn and Hall's voices in her head. Hale catches Ruby Hale while she bleeds out Desperate to help her daughter's suffering, Hale promised that they would get through this situation together, while Ruby claimed that Quinn and Hall's voices were getting louder in her head. However, as Hale tried to help her, Ruby suddenly threw her head back and then revealed that her throat had been cut by Yo-Yo Rodriguez using one of her own Ring Blades, with Rodriguez wanting revenge for Ruby having previously maimed her. Horrified at what she was seeing, the distraught Hale then caught Ruby in her arms and could no nothing to help as her daughter bled out and died right in front of her. Hale locking her eyes with Yo-Yo Rodriguez With Ruby now lying dead in her arms, Hale opened wept over her daughter's death before looking up at Rodriguez, filled with hatred for the woman who had murdered her daughter. Before Hale could do anything however, they all witnessed Ruby's corpse floating up into the air due to all the Gravitonium still inside of her body. While everyone looked in confusion, all of the remaining Gravitonium then exploded out of Ruby's lifeless body, with the shockwave knocking everyone off their feet. Hale managed to regain consciousness from the blast first and had then made her escape from the facility.[13] Deal with Qovas and Death Edit Hale tells Qovas of the Gravitonium's location :"You need to take a deep breath and calm your mind, Glenn. You know what's best. It's best if you comply." "Compliance will be rewarded." "That's right." "And so will your betrayal." :―Hale and Glenn Talbot[src] Having escaped, Hale returned to the HYDRA Preparatory Academy and used the Phase Harmonic Teleportation Device to then teleport herself inside of the Confederacy meeting room despite not having an invitation to do so, where she had then informed Qovas that S.H.I.E.L.D. had just successfully reclaimed the Gravitonium. When Qovas then asked her whether she would try to stop him from killing them, Hale replied that she no longer had reason to do so.[13] Hale is visited on Qovas' ship by Phil Coulson Hale remained on Qovas' Ship where she waited for the outcomes of telling Qovas the location of the Lighthouse. After their failed attack to regain the Gravitonium, she was visited by Phil Coulson, who consoled her for the loss of her daughter. Hale, in turn, replied it was all her own fault as she was so blindly following HYDRA's ideals that she forgot she had a daughter and failed as a mother. Coulson asked her to help him sort out the situation and Hale replied she could not help in any way, although Coulson insisted and revealed that Glenn Talbot had infused himself with the Gravitonium. Hale and Coulson joined Talbot and Qovas and Hale told about the races that formed the Confederacy. Hale recalled that they had strike a deal with the Confederacy to protect the Earth in return for resources comprising of Gravitonium and Inhumans. Talbot decided to go and meet the Confederacy to inquire about their plans and left Coulson in charge. While Talbot was away, Hale watched the space from the window and admired the view of stars, conveying to Coulson she always wanted to become an astronaut. When Coulson asked her why she did not join Gideon Malick's Project Distant Star Return, she answered that she was chosen for other plans by the leadership. They were soon joined by Talbot who informed them about the attack by the forces of the Mad Titan Thanos. He also shared that he made a deal with Taryan, a Kree and a member of the House of Kasius to obtain more untapped reserves of Gravitonium and become invincible to protect Earth. Coulson desperately argued that Taryan could not be trusted as his descendant was their enemy and ruler of remains of the Humanity in the future. Hale witnessed as Talbot and Coulson argued, which led to Talbot forcing Coulson to kneel before him. Hale was present when Talbot claimed that he gained knowledge of untapped reserves of Gravitonium from Ian Quinn who was present in his head. They were suddenly informed of the arrival of a hostile aircraft. Talbot realized S.H.I.E.L.D. had arrived and angrily demanded to know who contacted them. Hale blamed Coulson in order to save her own life and witnessed the control room being stormed by Daisy Johnson and Melinda May. Hale being crushed to death by Glenn Talbot When Talbot levitated Coulson in the air and ordered them to surrender, Hale saw that the situation was going out of control. Thus, she attempted to activate the Faustus programming on Talbot by reciting the trigger words. The plan seemingly succeeded when Talbot put Coulson down. However, to her horror, Talbot revealed he had broken out of her programming by replying she would be rewarded for her betrayal after which Talbot started to use his powers. Hale's body parts were crushed by Talbot's gravity powers and she was killed. Personality Hale is considered to be very stern and no-nonsensed for a general, and is very obsessive in hunting down S.H.I.E.L.D. agents for the death of Talbot; even when being told about the true circumstances behind Talbot's death, Hale refuses to give up her pursuit, implying darker purposes that she may have in mind with the agents. She can also be quite demanding and abusive towards her own daughter Ruby, even berating her for missing class and locking her up in her bedroom as punishment for her intentional failure to capture the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Gallery AbsorbingManHaleSuperior.jpg|Carl Creel, General Hale, Anton Ivanov Ruby tricks Hale.png|Hale betrayed by her daughter Navigation Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Villains Category:Military Category:Conspirators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Female Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Parents Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Strategic Category:Gaolers Category:Non-Action Category:Control Freaks Category:Leader Category:Mastermind Category:Usurper Category:Wrathful Category:Live Action Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Marvel Villains Category:Mongers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Abusers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Obsessed Category:Jingoists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Extravagant Category:Opportunists Category:Provoker Category:Totalitarians Category:Remorseful Category:Spy Category:Saboteurs Category:Traitor Category:Terrorists Category:Redeemed